Ryou Midori (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Magical Girl= |-|School Uniform= |-|White Feather= 1= |-| 2= Summary Ryou Midori (観鳥 令) is a character of the 2017 mobile game Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record. Ryou is actually a White Feather of the Wings of Magius organization. Before being a magical girl, Ryou lived in the Daitou district with her family. Ryou ran into unbelievable things fairly often, but no one would believe her. One day she heard of the rivalry between Daitou (in the East of Kamihama) and Mizuna (in the West of Kamihama). When she was going to school, she saw a white whale and decided to tell everyone at school about it. Ryou told one of her classmates about the incredible encounter, but the girl said that Ryou needed proofs if she wanted people to believe her. The two girls suddenly heard voices coming from the music class and they were really surprised, because no one used that building of the school. They decided to check it out. There they saw two guys (a boy and a girl) bullying another boy. Ryou and her friend hid from the bullies and decided to tell the teacher what they saw. However, the teacher believed the two bullies and told all the students to go home. That event was what really made Ryou realize how important "proof" is. People won't believe things that they can't see for themselves. After this, Ryou asked her parents to buy her a camera and, after a few days, she received it. However, one day she witnessed a hit and run in which a car hit a woman. Unfortunately, Ryou wasn't able to snap the event in time and she didn't check the car's license plate. Ryou was really upset about it and wasn't even able to provide accurate informations to the detectives. That regret was the direct cause of her wish. Ryou shut herself away after the hit and run, and that was when Kyubey appeared. After a few seconds, Ryou decided what to wish for: To not miss a photo op. However, it wasn't like Ryou's every day life changed right away, as soon as she became a magical girl. Ryou was happy to be a magical girl, but she didn't feel any different. One day, she decided to snap the sun and a repair shop nearby. When she went back home, Ryou saw her photos and noticed the car from the hit and run near the repair shop. That photo was used as a "proof" and the culprit of the hit and run was arrested. Since then, Ryou took picture of every weird events she saw. One day, when she checked all the photos snapped that day, she noticed that her friend (the girl who was as upset as her when she witnessed the bullying) was involved in a bullying. When she met her "friend" at school, she asked her while she had bullied her classmates. The girl replied that she was scared to be picked on by the bullies. She also added that the teacher won't believe Ryou because she was from the Daitou district, not the Mizuna one. Ryou ran away from the words she didn't want to hear and she reached the chemistry club room. There she met Miyako Hinano, who wanted to hear Ryou's problems to help her, since they were both magical girls. After hearing Ryou's words, Miyako told her about a time when there weren't lots of witches in Kamihama, and the fight for territory between the East and the West. Miyako also said that there are injustices in the world and Ryou can't always do the right thing, but she still had to think and act for herself. After she talked with Miyako, Ryou met with Izumi Kanagi (another magical girl from the West), whom could help her. Ryou decided to use her power to record the truth and pass the truth on. Determined, she began her own newspaper club, the Midori Report. The very first issue, which was posted up on the school bulletin, gained the attention of both students and teachers. Ryou's teacher was very angry and told her to stop publishing issues on the school bulletin. The magical girl showed her teacher a photo about him and added that if the teacher left her alone, she wouldn't publish that picture. During one of her witch hunts, Ryou noticed that magical girls risk their lives fighting, but no one even knows about it. Defeating witches, Ryou saved not only people from Daitou, but also from Mizuna, whom despised her and the other people from Daitou so much. She decided that her next issue would be about witches and magical girls. Ryou sought out a witch barrier with the purpose of revealing magical girls and witches to her public. There she met Yumi's doppel fighting against the witch, and Ikumi watching them scared. After helping Ikumi to bring Yumi to the coordinator, Ryou learned about doppels for the first time. Tsukasa and Mifuyu appeared and told Ryou the truth about magical girls, doppels and the Wings of Magius organization created to escape magical girls' fates. They then asked Ryou to join the Wings of Magius. Ryou thought about it all the night and made her choice. Ryou told Mifuyu that she didn't have faith in the Wings of Magius, but wanted to join the organization to be free from becoming a witch. She joined the Wings of Magius, started staying at their headquarters and became a White Feather. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Ryou Midori Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Magical Girl, White Feather Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magically Enhanced Physiology, Enhanced Leap, Telepathy, Magic Detection (Can sense the presence of Witches nearby), Portal Creation (Mami is able to create portals to enter a witch barrier, and Ryou should have this power too), Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Technopathy (Can automatically take photos of any important events she witnesses), Weapon Mastery (A bazooka), Camera Manipulation, Photograph Manipulation, Sealing (Can trap enemies inside her photos), Fire Manipulation w/ her bazooka, Danmaku (Can fire multiple projectiles from her bazooka), Truth Weaponry and Truth Detection (Ryou's camera allows her to record the truth), Feather Manipulation (As a White Feather), Transformation, Background Manipulation (During her transformation), Self-Puppetry (Can contain and preserve her soul into a soul gem), Statistics Amplification Attack, Negation w/ her "Their Separate Destinations" Memoria (Can ignore Counter effect on enemies), Damage Amplification w/ her Magia, Statistics Reduction Precision w/ her "Never Missing a Scoop" Memoria, Curse Manipulation w/ her "Their Connected Destination" Memoria, Evasion w/ her "The Wings from Before, Once Again" Memoria. Resistance to the followings: Magic, Status Effect Inducement, Life Absorption, Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System Level (Stronger than Ikumi, whom is comparable to Rebecca, who created a barrier containing a starry sky) Speed: FTL (Magical girls can consistently dodge multiple lasers used by Wraiths), likely MFTL+ (Should be comparable to Momoko Togame, whom jumped so high to reach the end of the observable universe and came back to earth in 4.58 s) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System Level (Should be more durable than Ikumi) Stamina: Very High (Should be at least comparable to Sayaka Miki, whom was able to fight witches and familiars for several days without purifying her soul gem) Range: Hundreds of meters w/ her bazooka Standard Equipment: Her camera, a bazooka Intelligence: Gifted (Ryou is a skilled photographer and a pretty good journalist, who only reports the truth in her journals) Weaknesses: She instantly dies if her soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from her body. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ryoumemo1.png|"Minagi Free School Renowned: Midori Report" Memoria. ryoumemo2.png|"Never Missing a Scoop" Memoria. ikumimemo2.png|"Their Connected Destination" Memoria. ikumimemo3.png|"Their Separate Destinations" Memoria. ryomemo5.png|"The Wings from Before, Once Again" Memoria. *'Magical Girl Physiology:' The physiology of a magical girl, who have formed a contract with a messenger of magic, and in exchange gained the power of magic. Magical girls are charged with the task of combating witches, beings born from negative emotions and who spread despair and sadness to the world. Unlike witches, magical girls bring hope to the world by destroying witches. When a girl accepts to make a contract with a messenger of magic, her soul is materialized and become a soul gem, the source of a magical girl's power. If a soul gem is destroyed or is at least 100 meters away from a magical girl's body, she dies. However, in the second case, the magical girl can come back to life if the soul gem is brought near her again. Every time a magical girl uses her magical powers, her soul gem becomes "tainted". The only way to rid the soul gem of its "taint" is to use a grief seed, achievable by defeating a witch. *'The just perfect model, you know!:' Every magical girl has a connect skill. Every attack that a magic girl initiates charges up her connect gauge, which stores up to 3 charges. Once a magical girl's connect skill is full, it may execute a Connect. Ryou's connect can increase an ally's attack and allows them to ignore Evade effect on enemies. *'Definitely Flaming Midori Bazooka:' Ryou's Magia allows her to trap her enemy inside a photo and shoot fire from her bazooka to burn the photo and the enemy inside it. It also allows Ryou to increase the damage inflicted by her Magia and restore a part of her magical power. *'Memoria:' Memoriae are the crystallized memories of magical girls. They are equipable items, each providing different bonus stats and abilities to a magical girl. There are two different kinds of Memoriae: Active Memoriae and Passive Memoriae. Each magical girl can use different kinds of Memoriae, but she can only use up to 4 Memoriae at a time. **'Minagi Free School Renowned: Midori Report:' Allows Ryou to increase her attack and her magical power. **'Never Missing a Scoop:' Allows Ryou to decrease enemy's precision. **'Their Connected Destination:' Allows Ryou to curse her opponent. **'Their Separate Destinations:' Allows Ryou to ignore Counter effect on enemies and increases her attack. **'The Wings from Before, Once Again:' Allows Ryou to increase her magical power and gives her a chance to avoid the incoming attack. Gallery Ikumiryou.jpg|Ryou with Ikumi and Shizuku. ryoupic2.jpg|Ryou takes a photo of Iroha and Yachiyo blessed by Ultimate Madoka. Category:ZeroTwo64 Category:Tier 4